Killing Bites: The Emerald Goliath
by reeleffendeel
Summary: For all of his life, something has lived inside university student Nomoto Yuuya. All it needed...was a way out. *ON LONG-TERM BREAK UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Fateful Field Trip

**What's up everybody? Reeleffendeel here with another feature length crossover story!**

**I think I might be one of the very few people on this planet who greatly enjoys the art and story of Killing Bites. To me, it was this awesome combination of Bloody Roar and Battle Royale! So naturally, like any other fanfic writer, I wanted to do a crossover!**

**But the hardest part was finding a good series to match it up with. At first I wanted to do a crossover with Mortal Kombat but then shifted focus to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. That's when I started to have Marvel on my mind and decided on that instead, which was further reinforced after the unfortunate passing of Stan Lee ( may he rest in peace).**

**I wanted to make Nomoto Yuuya the main focus of the story and I originally wanted him to either have Wolverine powers or a Venom Symbiote. I finally settled on The Hulk mainly due to the fact that it's pretty much perfect for him. This poor sap gets constantly brow-beaten for most of the series; he's a friggin ticking time bomb waiting to explode! ****However this fic will play out differently as this starts way before the main Killing Bites story. You can't just shoehorn Hulk into the beginning without detailing how and when it happened.**

** *EDIT* 5/13/19 As evidenced by the new cover image, I have replaced planet hulk with the 2008 Hulk. I liked the huge muscles and animalistic nature he had in the film and I knew that it's more fitting with the theme of Killing Bites. Now you're REALLY not going to like him when he's angry.**

**I hope this appeals to you Hulk and Killing Bites fans out there as this was made by a fan for the fans. **

**Here are some important notes.**

**-This story will be rated M for language, brutal violence and some sexuality.**

**-Yuuya will have a massive change of character early on in the story. You'll be getting Season 2 Yuuya right off the bat! Same goes for Hitomi, I'll be keeping her annoyingly stupid catchphrase to a bare fucking minimum.**

**-Yuuya wont get any Brute abilities, he's the Hulk.**

**-This will take place in 2013, the year the manga was created.**

**-I will closely be following the manga storyline with elements of the anime thrown in.**

**-Ui Inaba will play a Betsy Ross role in this story so there will be a very slight Yuuya x Inaba.**

**-There will be no other Marvel heroes in this story, just straight Hulk. You can also expect some memorable villains to appear!**

**-No cinematic universe elements.**

**-There will be a Stan Lee cameo.**

**The Hulk and Killing Bites belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Fateful Field Trip

TOCHIGI, JAPAN-MARCH 2013

"I can't believe they dragged us all the way out here just to see some boring lab. We already have enough of those back at the university." Nomoto Yuuya yawned as he looked out the window of the bus he and his classmates were crammed into. Nomoto was a 22 year old university student with a tall, slim build and slick, black hair. He wore a blue, button down shirt with a white undershirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. It was early in the day when his class was brought along on a field trip to a tour of Berkeley Biotechnology.

"I still can't believe they're actually calling it a 'field trip'. Who do they think we are? Elementary school students?" His friend Junya Moriyama complained as he sat next to him. Moriyama was a short, tubby individual with a Moe Howard style haircut. He wore glasses, a light-pink jacket with an orange undershirt, light-blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Well, it could be worse. We could be stuck with another lecture. At least this is a nice change of pace." Yuuya reasoned.

"Oh, _please._ We could be watching the rest of _Lewd High School Girlfriend part 6_ back at our club with the others." Moriyama griped.

"Well….yeah." Yuuya blushed. "So do we know what this trip is about?"

"I think it's some tour on an American Technology corporation showcasing their new tech. I kinda tuned myself out during our teacher's spiel." Moriyama shrugged unapologetically.

"Me too." Yuuya admitted. Looking outside the window of the bus, Yuuya sighed as the passed by a large field with the morning sun shining in the distance. So far it was just another average day in his uneventful life. It was the same routine every single day: Get up, got to school, go home, go to bed, rinse wash and repeat. Same shit, different day. He was always doing whatever anyone told him to do, going along with the crowd and never wanting to do anything he wanted.

That was how he was like for what seemed like his whole life so far. He began to wonder if this was really where his life was heading. Was he really just meant to follow just about anybody without even bother to pursue other interests, goals or ambitions of his own for that matter? His train of thought was interpreted when the bus came to a stop and everyone began to get up from their seats. Sighing, Yuuya got up and followed his friend, ready and resigned for another dull chapter in his uneventful life.

Stepping off the bus, Yuuya was greeted with the site of a massive, sprawling facility before his schoolmates. It was white in color and had slightly futuristic with several other smaller facilities like it in the background. It seemed to be a least three stories tall and also sported a decorative fountain in the main courtyard. It was, to the least, visually impressive as scientists and other workers went about their business.

"Woah….!" Yuuya gasped in amazement as did the rest of the students.

"Don't get too excited. We still have to take notes." Moriyama tiredly reminded him. The class followed their teacher into the building where they were greeted by the tour guide in the main, gleaming white atrium of the facility.

"Welcome students of Jyousai University to our guided tour of Berkeley Biotechnology! We're proud to showcase the technological achievements our proud company has developed over the years! We also take pride in utilizing our technology to create clean renewable energy, advancements in modern medicine and leading mankind to a brighter future! By opening our lab here in Japan; we hope to inspire you all as we take you through our full tour of our company!" The tour guide proudly announced as she gestured to a hallway that would lead them to different demonstrations the tour guide had in store for them.

"Laying it on a little bit thick, isn't she?" Moriyama whispered to Yuuya who nodded in agreement.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

Unlike his friend and classmates, Yuuya found himself strangely invested in the tour. He marveled at all of the inventions and leaps in technology that the company had created. He had actually found himself taking notes while the others barely touched their notebooks.

The group came to a massive, circular room the size of their university auditorium. Walking across one of the many walkways encircling the area, the students marveled at the large spherical metal orb in the very center of the room that was hooked up to a multitude of wires and cables. Dozens of scientists worked tirelessly at their stations, consoles, laptops, computers and all sorts of technological machinery.

"And now for the final presentation of our grand tour: The Gamma Sphere! Harnessing the power of Gamma radiation, our scientists are working around the clock to utilize this energy into a variety of uses; our biggest focus is on medical research. Our fellow scientists predict that Gamma radiation will be a viable means to cure all known diseases and aliments such as AIDS, Cancer and Alzheimer's by 2022!" The guide graciously informed the mesmerized students as they stared at the orb like a fly to a bugzapper. Yuuya was the only one talking notes though he too was staring at the ominous-looking device.

All the way up in the main control booth on the other end of the room, four scientists of different nationalities worked at their desks, while one of them looked out the window.

"Look at them. Half of them aren't even taking notes!" Marcus, an American, complained. "I swear, none of those students are even the slightest bit interested."

"Give them some slack." Heath pointed out. He had dark hair and was of British descent. "I'm sure this'll leave a lasting impression on them."

"It was the same thing with me when I was young." Miku reminisced as she leaned back in her chair while taking notes. "I used to think science was dumb but then after 3 years, it started to really grow on me and I instantly knew what I wanted to be when I grew up."

"Haven't we all?" Pyotr smiled as the bearded Russian worked at the main console. "Give it time, my friend. It will come back around to them sooner or later."

Marcus sighed as he went back to his desk. "I'll take your words for it. You're the experts at this stuff, not me." He chuckled. It was rather ironic since he was a scientist who should've known just about everything at this point.

"So how goes our little gamma-infused project?" Heath asked as he checked his laptop for any updates regarding the company.

"Looking good. No faults, no errors, nor irregularities." Miku confirmed as she looked though the observation notes for the Gamma Sphere. "Everything is running smoothly and operating at full capacity. With the right upgrades and improvements to the core systems, we should actually have all of those cures Aimi mentioned available by 2019."

"Oh, please." Heath groused. "If we had a bigger budget, we would've had all of those cures completed in 2009!"

"Keep in mind what we started out small, Heath." Marcus reminded him. "We were a tiny company that nobody paid attention to but now look at us. We're an industry giant with investors overseas and worldwide recognition." He pointed out as he typed on his laptop.

"Like I said, give it time!" Pyotr laughed. "I sure we'll get more funding in due time…" He trailed off when he noticed something on his monitor. He wasn't smiling anymore as he took a closer look.

Miku was the first to notice her colleague's concern. "Pyotr? What's wrong?"

"Not sure…there's a problem in the Gamma Sphere's main systems."

"…What kind of problem?" Marcus asked, having overheard what was going on, as well as Heath.

"They just went offline!" Pyotr said as a red waring sign appeared on the main console's screen.

"The hell?! I'm getting multiple caution and warning signs all over my computer!" Heath exclaimed. It was the same for Marcus and Miku's, something was seriously wrong.

"Hold on, I'm going to try to restart the system on my end." Marcus said as he began typing on his laptop but to no avail. "Damn it, it's not working!"

"Jesus, the radiation levels within the filters are skyrocketing!" Heath gasped as beads of sweat began to roll down his forehead.

Miku was just as panicked as everyone else as she looked out the observation window to see if there was anything happening. Nothing so far, but it didn't calm her down in the slightest. "Pyotr, what's your data telling you?"

"The dampeners aren't responding at all, the fusion cells containing the energy are failing rapidly, the inner shell of the Gamma Sphere is starting to erode…_bozhe moi_, what is going on?!" He exclaimed.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Somebody please hold me and tell me this isn't happening!" Heath shook with fright. Marcus ran over to the alarm switch on the far wall and yanked it down, causing alarms to blare throughout the entire facility.

In the chamber, the scientists and tourist group were suddenly alarmed wailing klaxons that nearly deafened them. They heard a voice on the intercom suddenly yell, _"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CHAMBER NOW!"_

At that moment, of one the fusion cells beneath the Gamma sphere suddenly exploded! The force of the blast ripped up the walkways and destroyed the computers sending everyone in the room into a wild panic! As everyone ran for the exit, Yuuya was pushed over the railing by his panicked classmates and fell to the ground hard enough to fracture his arm.

Everyone stampeded out of the room just as the lockdown initiated; shutters covered the observation booth windows and the heavy steel doors in the chamber locked themselves shut. A large crack formed on the Gamma Sphere, unleashing jolts of green energy that arced around its area like lightning as dark-green fumes poured from the crack.

* * *

Outside, everyone had completely evacuated the facility and now stood in the main courtyard catching their breaths.

"Oh, man….!" Moriyama huffed. "I thought we were gonna die! You okay, Yuuya?" He turned around to see that his friend wasn't behind him or anywhere for that matter.

"….Yuuya?"

* * *

Marcus, Heath and Miku watched the events unfold on the monitors while Pyotr feverishly tried to find a solution on the main console.

"Shouldn't we be evacuating as well?! What if this blows the entire facility?!" Heath fearfully asked.

"The entire chamber is covered in multiple layers of reinforced armor that was designed to contain something like this in case it ever happened. We'll be safe." Marcus assured.

"I don't understand. How could this have happened?!" Miku shuddered. "We ran continual safety checks and the Gamma Sphere was running at full optimal capacity! This shouldn't have been able to happen! I mean-"

"Miku, we can look into that another time. Right now, we need to focus on mitigating the damage as much as possible." Marcus calmed her down. "Pyotr, can you initiate the emergency shutdown from here?"

"I'm already on it. Just give me a minute and I should be able to initiate the procedures to turn it off before it explodes. Hopefully we might be able to salvage what's left of the Gamma Sphere if this is successful." Pyotr explained and he rapidly typed on the main console. "Oh! I've just gained access to the core systems! I should actually have this this off in no time at all."

Miku breathed a massive sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. At the very least we can-"

"SWEET LORD!" Heath exclaimed as he pointed at the monitors. Everyone looked at the screens and saw to their horror that one of the students in the tourist group was still inside the chamber, stumbling around the green gas as he clutched his arm!

"No…oh God…oh God, no!" Miku gasped as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Within the chamber, Yuuya ran as fast as he could to the exit and futilely banged his fist on the metal door. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He coughed. His eyes were stinging like crazy, his left arm was in horrible pain, his lungs burned and his skin felt like it was on _fire._ Tears streamed down his face as his heart pounded like a drum. He had never felt so scared in his entire life.

"_You in the chamber! Can you hear me? We're going to get you out of there, just hold on!" _A woman on the intercom said. _"Right now, you need to take the Gamma Atropine Shot!"_

"The what?!"

"_It's in a box on the far right wall! One you have it, get behind one of the mainframes! It should protect you from the blast while you inject it into your heart! It'll put you into shock but it'll purge the Gamma radiation from your body and protect you from any more in case the sphere explodes! Hurry!"_

Yuuya looked to his right and saw the metal box on his right that was installed into the wall and hurried over to it. Back in the booth, Miku nervously bit her thumb; hoping that the young man followed her directions. If he died because of an error they did not foresee, she would quit Berkeley Biotechnology on the spot.

"Will the atropine work?" Heath wondered.

"The agent will work. Believe me, it will." Miku told him, though she was secretly _hoping_ that it would.

Marcus looked at the Gamma Sphere on the screen and saw the jolts of energy were increasing exponentially. "Why hasn't it shutdown, Pyotr?!"

"There's some sort of error that's preventing me from accessing the internal systems!" Pyotr replied with growing fear.

"Well that sounds like a pretty big friggin error, Pyotr! FIX IT _NOW_!" Marcus shouted.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

A tremor shook the room and everyone looked to the screens to see more cracks forming on the sphere as it began to glow brightly while larger bolts erupted forth from it!

"WE ONLY HAVE A FEW SECONDS BEFORE IT GOES COMPLETELY CRITICAL! _WHERE'S THE FUCKING SHUT DOWN?!_" Marcus practically screamed!

"I DON'T KNOW! THE SYSTEM ISNT RESPONDING! IT'S-"

_KZZZZAAAAAAABAAAAAMMFFF_

Pyotr's screen instantly started to short out and then exploded into a shower of sparks, sending the scientist tumbling out of his chair! Everyone stared in horror as they now had no way to turn off the Gamma Sphere!

Pyotr turned to the group and shook his head. "We're fucked."

Back in the chamber, Yuuya was on his knees staring down at the abnormally large syringe in his shaking hand as he hid behind one of the mainframes. The blaring alarms, the pain he was in and the razor sharp point of the injector wasn't helping the fact that he was deathly afraid of needles. He couldn't do it. The stress of the situation had paralyzed every muscle in his system as tears ran from his irritated eyes. Then the intercom system came back on and was assaulted with the sounds of frantic voices.

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING, MAN?! YOU TAKE THE FUCKIN' NEEDLE __**NOW**__!"_

"_IF THAT SPHERE GOES OFF, YOU WILL DIE! INJECT THE ATROPINE INTO YOUR HEART IMMEDIATELY!"_

"W-w-w-what i-if I miss my heart?! I-i-i-i-i can't see anything!" Yuuya stammered.

"_JUST JAM IT IN ALREADY! RIP THE BAND-AID OFF!"_

"_DO IT NOW!"_

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Yuuya felt something that he had suppressed since he was a child: anger. Snapping open his eyes despite the stinging and the tears, he looked up to the ceiling and let loose the emotion he had kept bottled up for years.

"LOOK AT HOW BIG THIS IS! YOU WANT ME TO STICK THIS INTO MY HEART?! ARE YOU FUCKING NU-"

_SKABOOOOOM_

Another explosion destroyed several mainframes that Yuuya was hiding behind, the force of the blast throwing him into a wall and knocking the syringe out of his hand! Yuuya opened his eyes as he struggled to sit up and saw the Gamma Sphere began to shake violently; until it finally detonated in a massive explosion!

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**_

The last Thing Yuuya saw before his world was plunged into darkness was a bright green blast wave engulfing him.

* * *

BERKERLY BIOTECHNOLOGY-GAMMA SPHERE TESTING CHAMBER

5 DAYS LATER

The doors to the chamber slowly opened as the Hazmat team stood back. None of the gamma irradiated gas escaped through the open door, having dissipated long ago. After the disaster, the entire facility was closed off until the company's biohazard team came in to assess the damage.

One of them took out a portable Geiger counter and pointed the probe at the door to scan for any lingering radiation.

"Anything?"

"Strange…I'm getting absolutely nothing. The whole room's clean like there wasn't any radiation in there to begin with."

The blue suited, seven-man team entered the ruined chamber. Stepping over chunks of debris as they surveyed the damage; the only sound in the room was the breathing through their gas masks. It was pretty bad; enough to cost Berkeley Biotechnology potential billions. Two Hazmat agents walked up to the destroyed remains of the Gamma Sphere.

"What do you think? Any way we can salvage it?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Okay, yeah. That was a stupid question."

The rest of them team were looking over the destroyed equipment when one of them spotted something underneath the rubble. Moving closer, he spotted a hand sticking out!

"Hey! I've got a body over here!"

The team rushed over and began to clear away the debris until they finally unearthed a young man with most of his clothing burnt off. This one was no doubt the student that was part of the tour group from five days earlier. His eyes were closed and laid very still with no indication that he was breathing. One of the Hazmat members checked his pulse. He looked up to the others and shook his head.

"Get a body bag in here. We'll notify his family as soon as the coroner's done with the autopsy."

One of them noticed the Gamma Atropine Shot lying a few feet away from him and picked it up. It was still full.

"I don't get it. Why didn't he take the shot?"

"I think I remember Dr. Marcus saying that he was too scared to administer it to himself."

"Poor bastard…."

Suddenly, the student's hand shot out and grabbed one of the agent's by the hand, coughing and convulsing as he did!

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

"HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HOLY SHIT HE'S ALIVE!"

"GET THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE! EMERGENCY ON THAT AMBULANCE!"

* * *

The wind howled as Yuuya trudged across the icy landscape. Unclothed and suffering from severe frostbite, He tried his best to see through the snowstorm but to no avail. He could barely see two feet in front of him.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Yuuya saw a peculiar sight: an iron door embedded into the base of a massive glacier. He walked up to it and saw that it had multiple chains and padlocks draped across the door. At first Yuuya despaired but then noticed a key sitting in the snow right in front of the door.

He wasn't sure why the door was locked up so much or why the key was conveniently placed right near it but Yuuya didn't care; he had to get out of the snow. He unlocked most of the padlocks and took off the chains, finally finding the door handle. He opened the door-

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

The glacier suddenly exploded, launching Yuuya away from the door and into the snow. Dazed, he looked up and saw the glacier bathed in an unhealthy green glow; a massive shape emerging from the icy debris!

"_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"**_

* * *

Yuuya's eyes suddenly blinked open as he was met with blinding light. Adjusting his vision, he looked to his right to see a window and the afternoon sun shining through the white blinds. He was in a plain-looking hospital room and he himself laid on a bed with an EKG Monitor next to him.

The door to his left opened and a nurse with a bedpan in her hands walked in. When she saw Yuuya sitting up and clearly conscious, he gasped and dropped the bedpan in surprise.

"You're awake! Hold on, I'll get the doctor!" She said as she ran out of the room, leaving Yuuya stumped before he could ask a question.

* * *

TOCHIGI MEDICAL CENTER

A DAY LATER

Having finished his hospital food, Yuuya set the tray beside him and sighed. Yesterday, the doctors did a check up on him and when he asked what was going on and what happened, they told him that people would meet him tomorrow and fill him in on the details.

The morning sun filtered through the drapes as he wondered if he was ever going to get any answers. It all felt like blur to him but the more Yuuya remembered; the more he shivered as he recounted the nightmarish event.

The door to his room opened to reveal two people. One was a woman with waist length black hair, glasses with a blue-tinted frame and wore scientist attire. The second was a tall, middle-aged American man with short brown hair and wore a clean business suit and black paints.

"Nomoto Yuuya, I presume? Good to see you're up and about." The man said as he walked over to him." Benjamin Berkeley, CEO of Berkeley Biotechnology." He greeted, extending his hand.

"Uh…h-hi." Yuuya replied, shaking his hand.

"And this is Doctor Miku Fujisama. She's part of our Science Division." He introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." She greeted as she shook his hand.

"Yeah. Say, haven't I heard you somewhere before?" Yuuya asked, remembering her voice on the intercom.

"I was the one who advised that you take the Gamma Atropine Shot." She reminded him. Yuuya gulped when he thought back to that disaster.

"I-I'm afraid of needles. Sorry." Yuuya admitted as he looked down.

Miku had a look of sympathy on her face while Benjamin cleared his throat before speaking. "Mr. Nomoto, I would like to offer my deepest and most sincere apology for the traumatic experience you went through. Nobody should ever have to go through something like that and I'm so sorry it happened to you."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize-"

"Yes there is. This disaster was entirely our fault and we accept full responsibility." Benjamin interjected.

"O-o-okay." Yuuya relented. "So what exactly happened that made that sphere thing explode?"

"We're not exactly sure ourselves, Yuuya." Miku admitted. "Everything was running smoothing until there was, what we can only describe as, a critical systems and instrumentation failure. Which is strange as everything was working perfectly; the odds of something like this occurring are a million to one."

"We feared the worst when we heard that not everyone made it out of the chamber." Benjamin solemnly said. "You could only imagine our surprise when our personal Hazmat team found you alive five days after the incident."

"I was out for five days?" Yuuya inquired, scratching the back of his head."Woah…"

"Not exactly. When we took you out of there, you were in a comatose state for over _four months_." Miku revealed.

"FOUR MONTHS?!" Yuuya balked.

"Yes. Since then, we had you transferred to one of our facilities so that we could take scans of you for any Gamma radiation you might have been exposed to." Benjamin explained.

Yuuya gulped. "And…?" He worriedly asked. He prayed that he didn't contract some kind of radiation sickness.

"This may sound surprising to you but we found no radiation poisoning whatsoever. We did test after test and triple checked our findings but you're completely clean." Benjamin said. Yuuya felt very relieved to hear that.

"After two months of no results, we had you sent to this hospital where you stayed here for another two months until you eventually woke up." Miku filled in. "I don't think you know how lucky you are to be alive. You were in a room filled with deadly Gamma radiation for five days."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Mr. Nomoto, there are no documented cases of anybody surviving such a _massive_ exposure to radiation. You should've been dead at day two." Miku replied, not bothering to sugarcoat it.

Yuuya stared at her in wide-eyed mortification. He could've died! "B-b-b-but I'm o-o-o-okay, r-right?"

"Honestly, as surprising as this sounds, you're better than okay. Whatever the Gamma Sphere did, you're now as healthy as an ox! Even your previously fractured arm is okay!" Miku said. Truth be told, Yuuya believed her. He felt great when he woke up, like he went to a resort and came back tanned and rested.

"So that whole medical thing the tour guide was talking about-"

"Well…how do I explain this? We're still working on the applications of Gamma radiation but we had no idea it would actually work like that. Not that we would have to put you through that again." Miku explained. "In fact, you could be released from here as early as tomorrow morning. You've got an angel watching over you, Mr. Nomoto."

"Quite so." Benjamin agreed. "Again, I apologize for what happened and I hope your life gets back on track. But before we leave, there's something I would like to give you." He said as he took out a small slip of paper and gave it to Yuuya.

"What's this?"

"Call it 'compensation' for any trauma or discomfort you experienced during the incident."

"Compensat-" Yuuya's eyes bulged out of his skull and his jaw hung wide open. It was a check for _300 million yen! _His mouth kept opening and closing like he had forgotten how to speak.

"Is it not enough?" Benjamin asked. "We could increase-"

"NO! No! This is enough! This is more than enough!" Yuuya babbled.

"Well, that's good to hear!" Benjamin replied enthusiastically. "But I'm curious. Are you going to pursue legal action against Berkeley Biotechnology?"

"You mean sue?" Yuuya deuced. He gave it some thought before making his decision. "Honestly, sir…what happened to me was an accident. None of you guys knew that Gamma thing was gonna exploded and despite me getting the living daylights scared out of me, I'm perfectly fine. So I'm not going to sue. I just want to get my life back on track."

"That's good to hear, Mr. Nomoto." Benjamin said as he and Miku got up. "I wish you the best of luck in the future." The two of them exited the room, leaving Yuuya alone.

"You do know that that what you gave him was hush money, right?" Miku pointed out as she and her boss walked down the hospital halls.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that he's not going to bring this incident to court." Benjamin countered.

"But you basically just bribed him into keeping his mouth shut-"

"Ms. Fujisama, Berkeley Biotechnology is a company with a global reputation to uphold and we cannot have any more bad publicity than we already have as a result of this disaster. If he has decided not to press the matter further, then we can resolve any further issues. The loss of this company would not only devastate the world's economy but thousands of workers would be out of the job. Including _you_." He firmly interrupted.

Miku instantly dropped the subject, having been intimidated into submission.

* * *

32 MINUTES LATER

Sitting in the back of his private limo as it drove down the highway; Benjamin felt his cellphone buzz and answered it.

"Hello? Oh! Yes, I met him. No, he seemed just fine and he took the bribe. The scientists know nothing about our sabotage. The boy? The tests still came back as negative, no changes to his DNA whatsoever. Maybe this was a fluke. Huh? No! I'm not doubting you in the slightest, my apologies! Yes, of course. We'll keep him under surveillance and we'll notify you if there are any changes. It will be done…_my Leader_."

* * *

JYOSAI UNIVERSITY

JULY 2013

Walking through the fronts gates of his university, Yuuya felt glad to finally be back. After he was released from the hospital, he took a bus back to his apartment which was thankfully untouched save for an overflowing mailbox. He spent the whole day cleaning up his abode and having to go to the supermarket to replace the food in his fridge since it had been four months and had gone bad.

The day after was the day that he finally came back to his university. Walking up the main avenue, Yuuya's plan was to quietly get to his class without anyone noticing-

"LOOK! IT'S YUUYA!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Moriyama and the rest of Yuuya's friends just exited out of the main entrance and saw their still living-friend before their eyes. Before Yuuya could react, he was suddenly tackled hugged to the ground by his relieved friends with Moriyama having him in a headlock while giving him a noogie.

"YOU'RE FRIGGIN OKAY, MAN! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T DEAD!" Moriyama happily laughed as he embraced his friend.

"My ribs…." Yuuya groaned in pain.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Laying on his futon and staring up at the ceiling, Yuuya mulled over the events of today many hours ago. After surviving almost being crushed by his friends, the entire university heard that he came back and a literal stampede of students came outside to see him.

He was instantly bombarded with millions of questions ranging from how he survived, what happened after he woke up or the most common one; did he get superpowers. It took the whole faculty to bring order and pry the students off of him (Moriyama included).

The rest of the day played out like any other day at the university only that he had four months of make-up work to catch up on. Luckily, his friends were more than willing to help him out. He pulled out the check he had gotten from Mr. Berkeley and put it in his desk drawer, reminding himself make a trip to the bank to deposit it in his account. He still couldn't believe that it was 300 million yen.

It was enough to pay off his tuition, living expenses, bills and so much more. How would his parents react to this? There was no doubt they were worried sick about him since they always worked overseas and he made a mental note to call them tomorrow and let them now he was okay. His mind began to wander back to four months ago.

It all felt so surreal to know that actually happened and he survived. But that wasn't what was on his mind. He remembered getting angry. That was the first time he had ever felt that emotion in years. He thought that he was reformed after therapy but now it had come back. Does this mean he had to go back?

Shaking his head, Yuuya decided that it he should play it by ear. If nothing happened for a few weeks, then it was just a result of the insane situation he was stuck in. If he did find himself getting frequently angry, then he would have to call his old therapist.

Yuuya got up and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up for tomorrow. Now he could finally resume his life the way it was intended to be: completely uneventful and normal!

Oh how horrendously wrong he was.

To be continued…

* * *

_**Student Yuuya, pelted by Gamma Rays, turns into The Hulk!**_

_**Ain't he unglamorous?**_

_**Wreckin' the Brutes with the power of a bull!**_

_**Ain't no monster clown who is a lovable!**_

_**As ever-lovin' Hulk!**_

_**HULK!**_

**Am I the only one who loves that old theme song?**

**This chapter took many inspirations from movies such as Apollo 13, The Rock and Se7en. Berkeley Biotechnology is from the 2003 Hulk movie but with elements of Creo from The Surge thrown in. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter; let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	2. Changes

**How's it going, fans of KB and Hulk?**

**I'm surprised that I've gotten a large amount of views, followers, favorites, and reviews! I'm glad I was able to connect with so many unexpected fans!**

**Review Time!**

**Edboy4926: Happy I could peak your interest.**

**Zeroth17: It's a great read, I assure you. The anime adaptation is surprisingly good as well!**

**Aldanius: Oh, heck yes!**

**Noob6: It's gonna get even wilder, believe me!**

**Shadow Joestar: Thank you very much for the review.**

**Gemm1t: Totally!**

**Strike the Blood: Glad I could exceed your expectations and that's definitely something to consider.**

**Guest #1: There will be plenty of smashing soon!**

**Jss2141: It will be soon, trust me!**

**Kamencolin: Thanks a ton!**

**The Hulk and Killing Bites belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Changes

Stepping out of the hot shower, Yuuya grabbed a towel from the rack and dried off his hair and body. It was early in the morning at his apartment and Yuuya had just washed himself up for his day at the university. Yuuya want over to the sink and brushed his teeth. After he was done, he opened the bathroom mirror and grabbed his comb. Yuuya closed the cupboard and was just about to wipe away the condensation on the mirror-

_**SKRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH**_

A giant green fist the size of a car smashed though the mirror and grabbed Yuuya's upper body! His mind was reeling from the iron grip the hand had him in, he couldn't even scream due to his oxygen being cut off! Despite the bone crushing pain he was in, Yuuya saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring directly at him from within the darkness of the shattered mirror!

"_**PUNY HUMAN…"**_

* * *

YUUYA'S APARTMENT-2 DAYS AFTER RETURNING HOME

"AAAAAUGH!"

Yuuya bolted up from his futon in a cold sweat. Breathing rapidly in fear, he looked around his apartment. Yuuya flopped back on the futon and breathed a massive sigh of relief that it was all just a nightmare.

"What the hell was that all about…?" He wondered.

Several minutes later, Yuuya found himself repeating the events from his dream: taking a shower, brushing his teeth and about to brush his hair. Yuuya stared at the foggy mirror, unsure if he was still in a dream. Slowly inching his hand towards the mirror, Yuuya quickly wiped away the fog to see his face.

Relived, Yuuya combed his hair so that the fontal part of his hair was sticking up. He was just about to exit the shower when he took another look at himself in the mirror. Looking at his hairstyle, Yuuya felt…uncomfortable with it. He remembered losing a bet with one of his friends in his club and they made him adopt that look. He just went with it before but now he was starting to dislike it. Which was oddly unlike him since he just seemingly did what anyone told him to do.

But that had now changed as Yuuya took his comb and began to brush his hair down. He looked at his new look and slowly began to smile.

"Huh….yeah." He said. He was already starting to like this new look.

* * *

JYOSAI UNIVERSITY-SPORTS FIELD

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"So you're sticking with that from now on?" Moriyama asked. He, Yuuya and the rest of the class were clad in gym clothing.

"I just decided to try something new and its working out fine so far. I was getting tired of my old look anyway." Yuuya replied.

"You know, you didn't have to use that haircut forever. We didn't say it was supposed to be permanent." Moriyama pointed out.

Yuuya deflated "Oh…"

"Yeah, I think in hindsight, one of us probably should've told you that. My bad." Moriyama shrugged.

"Alright, boys!" The gym teacher barked as he blew his whistle. "10 laps around the track! Let's go!"

Collectively groaning, everyone got into start positions on the track. Yuuya hated gym class, he wasn't as physically fit as everybody else and the teacher would always chew him out if he lagged behind or got too tired. The gym teacher could be a tyrannical taskmaster sometimes.

"Okaaaaaaay…GO!" The gym teacher shouted.

In that split second, Yuuya instantly bolted from his starting position before anyone could even blink. Yuuya sprinted around the track as everyone struggled to catch up as he was way ahead of them. He ended up lapping the other students until he finished his 10 laps in record time, leaving the gym teacher completely stupefied.

Gym period continued with jaw-dropping results. Yuuya was beating every gym record in the span of a few minutes and he wasn't even breaking a sweat! Pushups, pullups, situps, squat thrusts, hurdles, rock climbing, Yuuya was a _machine. _He was doing so well the gym teacher had him stay in gym class for extra credit…much to Yuuya's chagrin.

* * *

JYOSAI UNIVERSITY-CAFETERIA

"I'm telling ya, that coach is a lunatic." One of Yuuya's friends said.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that happy before." Yuuya remarked as he sat with them, remembering the gym teacher cheering him on for every record he beat.

"Probably because he's nuts." Moriyama guffawed. "But still, you were amazing out there, Yuuya!"

"Have you been working out? Cause you are freakin ripped!" Another of his friends pointed out.

Yuuya looked at him arms and noticed that he did in fact have very noticeable muscles. "Huh….maybe I'm just getting more iron in my diet?"

"Pffft. Yeah right. Are you sure you haven't been juicing yourself up with roids?"

"What?! No!" Yuuya balked.

"Then what other explanation do you have for it?" Moriyama snidely rebuked.

"Well whatever it is, I can assure you it's not drugs." Yuuya firmly stated as he got up. "I'll be right back; I just need to get some more food."

"Dude, that's the 5th time you went up for more grub!"

"I guess I'm just really hungry for some reason." Yuuya shrugged.

"No kidding. The coach had you on the track well after gym period was over." Another friend chuckled. "But if you keep pigging out like that, you're gonna end up like Moriyama!"

"Okay. One: that was hurtful. Two: I'm not fat, and big boned. And Three: _you're a dick!_"

* * *

YUUYA'S APARTMENT-HOURS LATER

Sitting at his table, Yuuya stared at the remains of food littered across it.

"Did…did that just happen?" He mumbled to himself.

After he got home from his university, Yuuya was extremely hungry and made himself an early dinner. However, when it wasn't enough, he ended up eating everything out of the refrigerator and his pantry! He had literally eaten every scrap of food in his apartment. There was nothing left!

Yuuya sat dumbfounded at what he just did. While he did feel famished earlier today, he thought that it was only because the gym teacher wanted him to do some extra credit for gym classes. So why the heck did he eat everything he had? And why in blazes was he still hungry?!

Noticing the crumbs all over his shirt, Yuuya took it off and began to wipe them away until he looked down at his bare chest. After a moment he went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His friends were _not_ kidding about him being ripped. Yuuya had the body of an _Olympic athlete_.

Yuuya stared slack jawed at his reflection as he slowly traced a finger across the muscles on his abdomen. What was going on?!

* * *

JYOSAI UNIVERSITY-THE NEXT DAY

Yuuya sighed as he got his backpack out of his locker. Yesterday was a tiring matter as he had to go to the supermarket to restock his fridge and pantry. However it took him two trips as well as several trips to the ATM to do so. Yuuya was thankful for the 300 million he received from Mr. Berkeley otherwise he would've had zip in his bank account. That and he also deposited the rest of the check in the bank.

The morning didn't start out so great either as the hunger came back again, forcing him to eat two servings of toast and eggs and a whole box of waffles to curb it. It managed to hold him off until lunch time where he once again found himself eating an insane amount of cafeteria food. But now it was thankfully the end of the day and Yuuya could go home and chill.

"Yo Yuuya! Getting ready to turn in for the day?" Moriyama said as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and I'm due for some R & R."

"Same here. I download the newest episode of _Attack on Titan_ last night and I've been itching to watch it all da-

"Ow! C'mon stop!"

Yuuya and Moriyama turned their heads to the source of the pained yelp. Down the hall were the university's resident group of bullies picking on a freshman student, a brown haired girl with pigtails. The other students near the two friends hung their heads and moved on, as did Moriyama. But Yuuya stood where he was staring at the injustice before him.

Normally he would've done nothing out of fear but now? He felt nothing but bravery…_and anger. _Yuuya marched towards the group with a determined look on his face.

"Yuuya!?" Moriyama gasped as did the other students. "What are you doing?!" A feeling of dread came upon Moriyama as his friend moved closer to the bullies. That group was the meanest, toughest bunch of jerks in the whole university. They were going to tear him apart!

"Leave her alone." Yuuya demanded once he neared the bullies.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Mr. Survivor himself. Did that accident finally make you grow some balls?" The leader scoffed as the other bullies laughed. The freshman that they were picking on looked up at her savior, relived that someone was finally sticking up for her but scared that he would get hurt.

"We're just keeping the local freshmen in line. They gotta know their place around here." The leader smiled evilly as he eyed the other students at the end of the hall, too intimidated to do anything.

"Leave. Her. _Alone." _Yuuya repeated, his tone of voice uncharacteristically threatening.

The leader scowled deeply. "This don't concern you, asshole. Keep walking if you know what's good for you."

But Yuuya ignored the leader and pushed past him and his flunkies to help up the girl who was slumped against the lockers.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he gently helped her up.

She shakily nodded. "Y-y-yes I-"

_THWACK_

The leader slugged Yuuya across the back of his head, sending him crumpling to the ground as another bully kicked him in the stomach. Gasping, the freshman tried to help him but one of the bullies grabbed her tightly by the arm.

Moriyama cringed along with the other students. They desperately wanted to help him but they were too scared. Those bullies were stronger than all of them and if they tried to go to the teachers or the headmaster, they might come after them.

The leader hefted Yuuya up and shoved him against a locker where he punched him again, his two cohorts laughing it up as he did. Yuuya staggered as the leader snorted in amusement.

"You done being a hero? Got that out of your system? Good. Now piss off or else we're gonna have a fuckin' proble-"

_**SKAPOW**_

Before any of the bullies could react, Yuuya suddenly slammed his fist square into the head honcho's face, launching him into the window where his head smashed through the glass! As the leader fell to the ground, one of the bullies rounded on Yuuya. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

The bully swung his fist at Yuuya but he easily dodged it and punched him right in the stomach. He fell to his knees, his eyes bulging out of his head like he had been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer. Yuuya then grabbed him by the neck and _flung him upwards into the overhead light!_

A shower of broken glass and sparks exploded from the light as the bully hit the fixture and fell to the ground. Another one was so gob smacked at what happened that it gave Yuuya the opportunity to grab him by the side of his head and smash him face-first into a locker, leaving an indentation of his stupid ugly mug as he collapsed to the ground!

The leader grabbed a shard of glass and furiously rushed Yuuya only for him to rip the door of a locker _right off its hinges_ and bash it across his head, downing him in an instant! Moriyama and the others stood in awe and amazement; most of them had their phones out and recorded the whole thing.

A terrified shriek caught Yuuya's attention and he turned around to see that last bully had his arm wrapped around the girl's neck, using her like a human shield as he backed away from him. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKIN' FREAK! THIS WAS NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!"

The poor girl had her eyes shut, tears of fright escaping from her closed eyelids. Yuuya's lips curled into a viscous snarl and stomped towards the bully, completely undeterred that he had a hostage. The bully was about to make another threat but suddenly turned pale when he saw Yuuya's eyes were heavily dilated and were now _green in color. _Yuuya continued to saunter towards the bully; the thug backing up into a hallway behind him-

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"LET GO OF HER!"

The bully turned to his right just in time for several teachers tackle him to the wall and restrain him. Two other teachers helped up the freshman just as the headmaster came into view and by that time, Yuuya had snapped out of it; leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway littered with broken glass and the writhing forms of his attackers on the ground. He could feel the stares of the headmaster, teachers and other students looking directly at him as he looked down at the brutalized delinquents in confusion.

* * *

JYOSAI UNIVERSITY-SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Sitting on a bench near the front entrance of the school, Junya Moriyama tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his friend. The rest of the club had to go home but Moriyama was the only one who volunteered to stay behind and wait for Yuuya. The events from hours ago replayed in his mind, remembering how the university staff dragged the bullies away while some stayed behind to calm the poor freshman student.

Yuuya then left with the headmaster and two other teachers, most likely to explain himself. After that the whole university was talking about how Yuuya pulverized the bullies who terrorized the whole student body. He and his friends endlessly gawked over how Yuuya beat them up and how badass he looked while doing it. However, Moriyama couldn't help but feel somewhat frightened by the beating Yuuya gave those guys.

He threw one of them into the ceiling and he tore off a locker door to whack another one with it. That wasn't normal…right? He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked to the entrance of the university to see Yuuya with his backpack.

"Hey! You're back!" Moriyama exclaimed as he ran over to him. "What happened? What did they say?"

"Well for starters, the university won't have to worry about those jerks ever again. They're officially kicked out. The teachers called the cops on the one who took that freshman hostage and when they came, they took him and the others on the account that they all had rap sheets and warrants were out for their arrests for some crimes they did." Yuuya explained.

"So they're gone for real?" Moriyama asked. "Good riddance. What about that freshman girl? Is she okay?"

"They said she's fine but a little shaken up from what happened." Yuuya confirmed.

"That's a relief. So that's it? They gave you a free pass?" Moriyama guessed hopefully.

"Well…not exactly. Their rules are very clear and very strict concerning violence and destruction of property."

"Oh shit, man. Don't tell they expelled you too."

"No, not exactly. They were grateful that they stopped them and I managed to convince them to cut my punishment down to just two days of suspension. They didn't want to risk getting put in a bad light if they suspended me for several weeks so we worked out an agreement."

"You seriously managed to do that? To the headmaster no less? Dude, you are a freakin smooth-talker!" Moriyama smirked as he playfully nudged him.

"Yeah, I can't believe managed to talk my way out of it too." Yuuya admitted. "But other than the suspension, you'll be happy to know that the university is going to be adopting a 'Zero Tolerance Stance' on bullying."

"Good to hear. But the whole suspension part ain't that bad. If it starts tomorrow, you'd be getting Thursday and Friday off. You just earned yourself a 4 day weekend!"

"Always looking at the positives, eh?" Yuuya raised an eyebrow.

"You betcha. But seriously, you did a great thing for us. It was a bout damn time those douchebags got kicked out of here. I'm just surprised it was you of all people who whooped their asses!" Moriyama pumped his fist.

Yuuya's smile faded as he looked down at his feet. "I never really wanted to fight them in the first place…"

"Oh, come on! Those guys were begging for an ass kicking! You were awesome back there!" Moriyama said giddily.

"I hate fighting Moriyama. I didn't want to hurt anybody but it was like I had no control over myself. I haven't been feeling the same lately." Yuuya said as he sat himself down on the bench.

Moriyama scratched the back of his head. Comforting people wasn't one of his strong points but Yuuya was a longtime friend of his. "I've noticed." He said as he sat next to him. "You've done a complete 180 on yourself, dude. You gotta tell me what's going on."

"I don't know!" Yuuya lamented. "I've never acted this way before! All of this happened a few days after I left the hospital when I got caught up in that fiasco from four months ago…"

"Hold on. You mean that explosion at that Berkeley place? The field trip we were on?" Moriyama questioned.

"Mhmm. When I got stuck in that chamber, I was exposed to this gas and then that Gamma Sphere thing exploded in this green light and I blacked out. Then I wake up in the hospital and meet the CEO of Berkeley Biotechnology and he tells me that I was out for four months and I was perfectly fine. No radiation poisoning whatsoever." Yuuya debriefed.

"Oh my God…" Moriyama whispered, his eyes steadily going wide.

"I know, right?" Yuuya agreed. "It just doesn't make any sense-"

"OH MY GOD!" Moriyama suddenly exclaimed as he jumped from his seat. "DUDE! Do you have any idea what this means?!"

"W-w-w-what does?" Yuuya stammered, startled by his friend's sudden outburst.

"Think about it! Increased strength, enhanced stamina, new attitude! You see where I'm getting at?!"

"I-I really don't, man. What're you-"

Moriyama grabbed Yuuya by the shoulders. "Do I seriously have to spell it out for you!? You. Have. _SUPERPOWERS!"_

Yuuya blinked. "Dude, come on."

"I'm serious! This is happening for real, man! Your origin story begins! YOURE GONNA BE A _SUPERHERO_!" Moriyama exclaimed wildly.

"I honestly don't think I have the qualities to be one." Yuuya replied.

"Are you kidding me?! You just saved an innocent girl from a bunch of bullies! That is the _definition_ of a superhero!" Moriyama pointed out.

"Junya, I'm tired. I've had a rough day and I want to try and put this behind me as much as I can. Can you at least let me have that?" Yuuya sighed tiredly.

"Alright, alright. You probably need some time to process your new abilities." Moriyama said with an eager grin. "See ya soon, hero! Let me know if you're ever gonna practice your powers!" he waved goodbye as he ran down the sidewalk.

Yuuya chuckled to himself as he shook his head. Moriyama was always such a comic geek. But Yuuya couldn't help but think that his friend may have been onto something. Obviously superpowers were completely fictional but he had changed so much in the span of a few days. It was honestly rather alarming for him because he had no control over his actions when he fought the bullies. It was like someone was hijacking his body.

He had control over himself when he told the bullies to leave that freshman girl alone but when he started getting beat up, his body felt like it was on autopilot. He looked at a nearby stop sign and remembered how he ripped the locker door right off. His hand slowly went for the sign but then pulled back. What was Yuuya thinking? There was no such thing as superpowers, Moriyama was probably just overreacting. But then again…

His hand reached out again and grabbed the bottom left half of the stop sign. He applied pressure to his grip and to his surprise; he was leaving an indention on the sign! Further intrigued, Yuuya used his both hands to grip the corner of the stop sign and slowly but surely began to roll up the corner with his bares hands like it was a piece of paper!

Yuuya hastily backed away from the stop sign in shock. That thing was made of out metal but he managed to twist and bend so easily! Yuuya looked down at his shaking hands and gulped.

Good God…what was_ happening _to him?

To be continued…

* * *

**A short chapter overall but one I'm perfectly fine with.**

**I really hope I made Yuuya a better character than he was in canon, let me know if you guys agree. Also, Yuuya will now have his Season 2/Timeskip appearance.**

**The next chapter will be the beginning of the Killing Bites storyline and the first appearance of the Hulk! Stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	3. Attempted Kidnapping

**It's the chapter you've been waiting for folks! The reveal of the big green mean machine himself!**

**Review Time!**

**Jss2141: Yeah, she's practically begging for it.**

**Noob6: To be honest, I had no idea I was borrowing from Captain America!**

**Zeroth17: Oh, you'll see…**

**Kamecolin: Haven't thought about that yet.**

**Super comrade: Oh, you are gonna love this chapter!**

**Guest #1: Not sure when but I'll get back to it eventually.**

**Jose884: Not sure if I'll do that but I appreciate the idea. Also, no worries.**

**The Hulk and Killing Bites belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Attempted Kidnapping

YUUYA'S APARTMENT-THURSDAY, JULY 27th

Yawning loudly, Yuuya stretched his arms as he got up from his futon. A growl came from his stomach which only meant that it was time for another breakfast feeding frenzy. He started out with pancakes but soon used up two boxes worth of pancake mix! And when that wasn't enough, he finally managed to curb his hunger with a whole box of chicken tandoori.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Yuuya stared up at the ceiling as he drummed his index finger on the table. Today was the beginning of his two day suspension, or his four day weekend as Moriyama called it, and he was left wondering what to do.

"Okay, four days off, I gotta find something I can do to pass the time." He said to himself.

Getting up from the table, Yuuya walked out the front door of his apartment and was greeted by the morning sun shining on a beautiful day. Leaning on the banister, Yuuya took comfort in the summer breeze blowing against his face. He spotted the daily newspaper sitting near his doorstep and opened it up to read up on the news. A flyer was nestled inside the newspaper and he took a look at it.

It was ad for a dealership that was hosting a 50% off sale on mopeds. This brought back wistful memories for Yuuya back when he was younger. After he had finished his driving test and got his drivers license, he always had his eye on mopeds ever since his grandpa let him practice with his old moped.

Yuuya had always dreamed of owning one but after his grandfather's moped broke down and he got accepted into Jyosai University, he simply didn't have the money to afford one. But now that he had the money he got from Berkeley Biotechnology….

A face-splitting smile formed on Yuuya's face.

* * *

DOWNTOWN TOCHIGI-SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Okay, here are the keys and your free helmet! Enjoy your new moped, sir!" The salesman congratulated as he handed Yuuya his keys and helmet.

"Thanks." He replied as he took them. Yuuya walked through the dealership's parking lot and found his new ride waiting for him. It was a black and silver, factory new Suzuki Burgman that glistened in the sun like it was platinum. To Yuuya, it was a thing of beauty.

He was glad that the salesman had him practice with it a little bit out behind the dealership; Yuuya still remembered all of the tips and lessons and he had no trouble at all. Even better was that the dealership was giving out complementary helmets and he was lucky he found one that perfectly fit his head. He wasted no time and hopped onto his moped as he was eager to give it a go.

Yuuya revved up his moped and rode out of the dealership. It handled like a dream and it felt so smooth to boot! Driving through the streets Tochigi, Yuuya figured that he should take it to the park where he could enjoy some peace and quiet but the sound of his stomach growling again threw off his train of thought.

Sighing, Yuuya took his bike down to a local restaurant that he and his friends usually liked to go to. But if his appetite was anything to go by, he had to make a quick stop to the ATM.

* * *

DOWNTOWN TOCHIGI-JONA SONS RESTAURAUNT

Yuuya didn't think it was possible for him to consume the entire entrée menu, half of the dinner section and still have room for two different servings of dessert. He expected himself to throw up or not eat another bite but he never felt any discomfort whatsoever!

Setting the fork down after he finished dessert, the waitress walked over to Yuuya with a worried look.

"Here's your check, sir." She said, handing Yuuya the bill. "I really hope you have enough money to pay for all of that."

Yuuya wasn't even the slightest bit concerned. He was lucky he planned ahead before eating here. Yuuya pulled out his wallet and took out a fat wad of Yen that was enough to make the waitresses' eyes bug out of her head.

"Will this be enough? The tip's included as well." Yuuya said nonchalantly.

"Y-yes! This is more than enough! Enjoy the rest of your day!" The waitress hastily replied, astounded at the amount of money she was holding. Yuuya wasn't sure what to feel of himself as she walked away from his table. Was he turning into one of those rich folk who flaunted their wealth wherever they went?

Nah. There was no way he could act like that. Now Moriyama, he would definitely go power mad if he had gotten 300 mil. Yuuya made a mental note to himself not to tell Moriyama and the rest of his friends that he had that much money.

Yuuya got up from his table and headed for the exit-

"Hey, kid!"

Yuuya looked to his left. An American man in his late 70's with balding grey/black hair, tinted aviators and a bushy white mustache sat at a table adjacent from his.

"You're gonna need some heavy fiber to move all that that out!" The man joked as he pointed to the discarded plates at Yuuya's table.

Yuuya's face flushed with embarrassment. "Heh, y-yeah. I don't suppose you have any tips for that?"

"Nuthin' a little prune juice won't cure!"

* * *

UPTOWN TOCHIGI-PARK

Sitting on a bench, Yuuya relaxed and looked up to the clear blue sky. Sometimes he liked going to the park; it was a chance to relax and clear his head. The serene nature of the park gave Yuuya a chance to mull over the dramatic turn his life took.

What if all of these changes that were happening to him truly were the result of the explosion at Berkeley Biotechnology? Should he call them and inform Mr. Berkeley of what was going on with him? He thought long and hard and then finally decided not to call them.

Yuuya was actually beginning to like his newfound change in character. Increased strength, aggression and eating habits aside, the accident made him a better person overall. He was braver, stronger and he was actually deciding things for himself now. For as long as he could remember he had been going along with other people and letting them decide for him but not anymore. He was now more in control of his life then he had ever been in a while.

For the first time, Yuuya felt genuinely happy.

Comfortable with his decision, Yuuya got up from the bench and headed back to his moped which was sitting near the entrance. As he looked over his ride (he couldn't help but admire it), he wondered what he should do next. Looking at his watch, it was still early in the day so he had plenty of time to kill.

"Might as well get this baby some exercise." Yuuya said to himself. "Wouldn't hurt to cruise around town."

* * *

DOWNTOWN TOCHIGI-MANY,MANY HOURS LATER

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand now I'm lost." Yuuya sweatdropped.

He was currently parked near a closed convenience store in an unfamiliar part of Tochigi. Also, it was midnight and the area he was in looked very foreboding and unsafe. Yuuya shook his head in frustration and embarrassment. He had gotten completely turned around during his little out and despite an attempt to retrace his steps, he was now totally lost.

To make matters more unfortunate, he had forgotten his phone which meant that he couldn't look up directions out of here. He certainly couldn't find a hotel to stay at as it was evident to him that this was the bad side of town.

He was about to start up his moped and try to find another route when he heard footsteps nearby. Looking to his right, he saw a high school girl with white hair, amber colored eyes and wearing a traditional sailor uniform and pink spotted backpack across the street from him. She didn't seem to notice him at all since she was looking down at her cellphone.

Hoping that she was a resident here who could possibly give him directions, Yuuya set down the kickstand on his moped, crossed the street and went over to her…but neither he nor she noticed the unmarked white van slowly approaching them from behind.

"Excuse me, miss?" Yuuya called out once he neared her; gaining her attention as she turned around. "Sorry to bother you, but I got lost and I don't know my way around this area. You wouldn't happen to know how I can get back to-"

_VROOOOOOOOM_

_CRACK _

The van suddenly sped up right next to them, the side doors slid open and before Yuuya could even react, someone slammed a collapsible baton across the back of his head! Yuuya instantly fell to the ground but still remained conscious. A frightened scream caused Yuuya to look up and see several men grab the girl and drag her into the van!

The driver popped his head out of the window and shouted, "GET HER IN! GET HER IN!"

Yuuya instantly recognized the driver as they sped away from him. Despite the near blinding pain he was in, he ran over to his moped, revved it up and gave chase. Yuuya gritted his teeth in anger. It was Houjou. He recognized that son of a bitch anywhere.

A long time ago Yuuya had a part time job at a small department store during his time at Jyosai University. Hojou and his gang never did any of the work and let Yuuya do the jobs he was supposed to do and tormented him constantly. After a couple of weeks, Yuuya finally couldn't take it anymore and quit his job. Mainly to focus on his studies at the university but mostly to get away from Hojou and his friends.

Tightly gripping the handlebars of his moped in fury, Yuuya was going to beat the living shit out of them right after he made sure the girl was okay.

* * *

TOCHIGI OUTSKIRTS

Speeding through the deserted stretch of road amongst the hills, Hojou and the others laughed deviously at their ill gotten gain as she shrieked in terror.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! We nabbed ourselves a winner!"

"Check out the rack on her!"

"Get her clothes off!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HA! She's got a pretty voice too!"

"Hey, Hojou! What're we gonna do when were done with her?"

Houjou smiled evilly. "We'll dump her on the mountain road near Chichibu. Nobody'll find her."

"Uh, guys? Someone's following us!"

Some of them looked out the back window of the van while Hojou looked into the side view mirror.

"What the hell? Is that Yuuya?!" Hojou recognized. And indeed it was. Yuuya was rapidly catching up to them and he did _not_ look happy.

"How the hell is he catching up to us on a moped?!"

"LET ME GO!"

"What do we do?!"

"Pipe down and shut the bitch up! If he tries anything, I'll ram him off the road."

Nearing the van, Yuuya thought over his options on how to stop it until an idea popped in his head. He looked down at his hand and tightly balled it into a fist. "I really hope you were just pulling my leg yesterday, Moriyama!"

He sped up and when he was within range, threw his fist into the back windshield, shattering it into pieces! The goons yelled in panic as Yuuya steadied his moped and grabbed the door handle. With a tug, Yuuya broke off the handle; causing the back door to swing wide open and nearly made Yuuya lose his balance. Yuuya saw the freaked out expressions on the group but his focus was on the girl who was now in a state of undress.

The two of them locked eyes and Yuuya's drive to rescue her surged tenfold. "JUST HANG ON! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" He yelled to her as he drove over to the driver's side of the van.

"Fuck!" Hojou swore as his friends began to panic and held the girl down. He reached into the duffel bag beside him and pulled out a Nambu M80 revolver! He saw Yuuya nearing him and he rolled down the window to get a shot at him but then Yuuya jumped off his moped and grappled with Hojou!

Ignoring the sound of his discarded moped skidding along the pavement and disappearing from his view, Yuuya wrestled with the scumbag in an attempt to knock him out and stop the van. He was about halfway into the van when Hojou smashed something hard and metallic into Yuuya's face. Yuuya fell out of the window but managed to grab on to the door before he could hit the road. His shoes skidding against the asphalt, Yuuya tightly grabbed the edges of the rolled down window and climbed back up _only to be greeted with a gun pointed right at his head!_

Hojou smiled as he thumbed back the hammer, a clicking sound signaling Yuuya's imminent demise. His life flashed before his eyes and Hojou began to depress the trigger…

_SPLURTCH_

A spray of blood suddenly erupted from the curtains behind Hojou, smattering him and the front window! Yuuya blinked in stunned confusion which then morphed into horrified shock when he saw a pair of black furred hands ending in razor-sharp claws grab Hojou by the sides of his head and drag him screaming into the back of the van!

_**BANG**_

The gun went off and hit the ceiling but it startled Yuuya, causing him to lose his grip on the window but managed to grab the steering wheel. But that proved to be a big mistake.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_**SKRRRAAAAAAASSSSSHHH**_

The van made a hard left and crashed straight through the guardrail, sending the van skidding down the hillside forest! Yuuya held on for dear life as the van was pinballed into tree after tree after tree. Despite the van being wildly rocked back and forth, he tried to climb into the van-

_**WHOCK**_

Until he was slammed into a tree. _Hard. _He tumbled across the ground as the van continued to careen down the hill_. _Yuuya was in so much pain that he was having difficult time trying to think or process what was going on. His back had slammed into the tree and he felt that his wrist was probably fractured; that and the blow to his head from earlier still hurt like hell. Struggling to get up; Yuuya propped himself up against a tree and tried to regain his train of thought.

Those claws he saw…who or what did they belong to? Where they even real? And the blood… did that belong to the girl? He then heard a crashing sound out in the distance and knew that it had to be the van. Clutching his shattered wrist and stumbling down the hill, Yuuya followed the trail of broken tree branches and tire tracks. He still had no idea what just went on in that van but he would be damned if he didn't help that poor girl.

* * *

Several minutes later, Yuuya found the van crashed into a light post near the entrance of a large junkyard. Yuuya ran over the van and with his remaining hand, quickly opened the back door-

Blood.

Entrails.

Gore.

Limbs.

_Bodies._

That was what Yuuya saw. Backpedaling away from the blood soaked interior, he began to vomit uncontrollably. They were dead. Hojou and his flunkies were all dead. All of them dismembered and mutilated in ways Yuuya couldn't even begin to describe. But the girl was nowhere to be found.

He didn't know what to do. He was shaking all over and the stress and fear from the horror he witnessed was threatening to make him pass out on the spot. Spotting more light posts from within the junkyard, Yuuya figured that if there was still power running in the junkyard, then that meant that there had to be someone here.

"Hello?! Somebody? Anybody?!" He called out as he traversed the piles of scrap. "There's someone who needs help! Is there anybody here?!"

Climbing on top of a stack of wrecked cars for a vantage point, Yuuya dismayed when he couldn't find a soul anywhere. But then noticed something odd below him. Down near the center of the junkyard was a rectangular, cleared out area where lights from the lampposts shone down upon. At first glance one would see it as a parking lot. But to Yuuya it looked like…

"A-an arena?"

"_Correct."_ Came a voice from beside him. Yuuya looked to his right and saw a man wearing a white, buttoned down shirt and tan colored dress pants with black designer shoes. He had brown, slicked down hair (similar to Yuuya's haircut), brown eyes and prominent eyelashes.

"This is the private property of a certain zaibatsu. It's where things end up when they have nowhere else to go. Like oversized garbage and people like us, right?" The condescending tone of the man gave him an air of pompousness and self-centered superiority.

But honestly, Yuuya's already frayed mind didn't care as he was relived to find someone who could assist him and ran over. "Oh, thank God! Listen, I need your help! This highschooler was kidnapped by a bunch of thugs and their van crashed near the entrance and the girl is missing and the others are all dead! Do you have a phone on you? We need to call the police!"

"Dead you say?"

"Yes! They're…oh God, it was like they were torn apart by some kind of animal!

"I see. That is most likely the result of a _Therianthrope_."

Yuuya looked at the man in confusion. "H-huh?"

"A new species with the intellect of humans and the fangs of beasts, with a power that far surpasses mankind. That is what we call a Therianthrope." The man explained.

Yuuya blinked. Was this man insane?! He felt a rise of anger boiling up inside of him as Yuuya had finally reached his breaking point due to the situation. He lunged forward and grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt. "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID OR SOMETHING?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID?! THERE'S A GIRL OUT THERE WHO'S EITHER WOUNDED OR DYING! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT!" Yuuya raged into the man's face.

At first the man did react…and that's when Yuuya noticed multiple veins popping up all over the man's face and his eyes turned red with his pupils turning into vertical slits! "Stupid?" the man repeated, his teeth visibly turning into _fangs. _"Did you just call me _stupid?" _

Yuuya quickly backed away from him. "The hell…?!"

The man's upper body began to bulk up and sprout golden colored fur, as he ripped out of his shirt and his facial features transformed before Yuuya's eyes!

"You, a weak and pathetic human would DARE TO CALL ME, LEO THE KING OF KINGS STUPID?! _**YOU DARE?!"**_

Standing at nearly 8 feet tall and towering over Yuuya was some kind of half-human, half-lion creature! It's upper half resembled a male lion but with slightly human features! Its massive paw-like hands ended in claws that were a long as Yuuya's arms! Its face was exactly like that of a lion with a flourishing mane and a mouth filled with large teeth! Only its bottom half remained human, making it look oddly disproportionate with the rest of its form.

Yuuya's mouth gaped in terror at the demon before him. This couldn't be real! "A-a-a-auh-uh-uh-auh-" He stammered, unable to form a single sentence.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, _**INSECT!**_"

_SKLUTCH_

The beast swung its paw at Yuuya and its claws impaled straight through his body! It then flung his lifeless form across the junkyard, his body banging against a car like a ragdoll before finally skidding to a halt far away from the arena!

Yuuya lay in a steadily growing pool of his own blood. His limbs were broken in several places and his chest had four large holes that profusely bled. He couldn't move and inch and his heartbeat was steadily decreasing. His pupils dilating, Yuuya's breathing slowed as he closed his eyes and death finally claimed him.

Then…silence.

_CRACK_

Yuuya's arm instantly snapped back into place, as did the rest of his limbs! The holes in in body began to shrink away as several green patches began to appear on his skin! His muscles burned as he slowly began to lift his broken frame up, his eyes flashing open to reveal green irises…

* * *

Back over at the arena, Yugo Tani scoffed in satisfaction at killing the little worm that dared to insult the king. Focusing on more important matters, Yugo looked over at the ring and noted that it was taking his opponent a rather long time to get here.

"Hmmm. Brute Ratel should be here by now-"

_**SKKKRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**_

A mountain of junk, scrap metal and cars suddenly exploded behind Yugo who barely had enough time to doge the incoming debris and they smashed across the area, taking out the light posts and bathing the arena in darkness. Yugo landed in the middle after the junk stopped falling everywhere. Before Yugo could register what was going on, he saw an 18 wheeler get thrown straight at him!

He leaped back to the other end of the arena just as the semi crashed into the ground. As the dust settled, Yugo looked around for the cause of-

"_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A loud, earsplitting primal roar resounded through the whole junkyard, causing the area to shake and nearly making Yugo jump. That roar was loader than his own and actually made his blood ran cold! A large shape jumped up from behind the junk piles into the air and landed right onto the semi, crushing it like a soda can!

The clouds in the sky began to part away, revealing a full moon as it shone down upon the arena. Yugo couldn't believe at what he was seeing.

Before him was a literal behemoth just as tall as he was. But there was something immediately off about this creature that left Yugo disturbed. It looked almost _human. _The beast had rippling muscles and veins that all looked like it was going to pop out of its skin. It's _green_ skin to be precise. It wore a pair of shredded jeans and well as torn up rags of clothing that hung loosely from his upper half; the creature ripping what was left of it off his shoulders.

It stood up to its full height of 8 feet as it lifted up its head for Yugo to see. Its face was broad and its features were predominantly in a state of anger. It's hair was green as well. Its reflective, emerald colored eyes locked onto Yugo and it uttered a guttural snarl as it gnashed its teeth together.

It raised both of its fists into the air-

"**HULK!"**

And slammed them down into the ground, creating a massive shockwave!

"_**SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"**_

To be continued…

* * *

**Ring the fucking fight bell everyone, the next chapter is Hulk vs Leo!**

**I loved making this chapter and I hoped you've all enjoyed it too. My friend Zeroth17 gave me some inspiration for the Hulk reveal so give him a round of applause! I also hope I nailed the Stan Lee cameo; it was difficult to find a place for him to work his magic.**

**As I previously said before in my edit of chapter 1, I am using the 2008 Hulk. That movie did fantastic job of making him look powerful and friggin scary. And that's mostly what I wanted to do in this story: put these so-called "Brutes" up against a REAL monster.**

**Now some of you may be wondering, "Where the heck is Hitomi?" Well don't worry, that'll be revealed in the next chapter.**

**One other note before I wrap this is that I will be completely omitting the "Animal Facts" that were featured in the manga and anime. While they were very informative and interesting to learn about (not to mention worth a search on Google), I felt like they stalled the pacing whenever there was an action scene. And let's face it, none of those facts amount to shit against a creature that can easily turn you inside out **_**ass first.**_

**Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


	4. Hulk VS Leo

**Hiya folks! Chapter 4 of Emerald Goliath is here!**

**Apologies that this chapter took so long, Rage 2 and World War Z have been insanely fun.**

**Review Time!**

**Shadow Joestar: Damn straight!**

**Super Comrade: There's plenty of action in this chapter!**

**Jss2141: Yeah, I have a bad habit of ending my chapters on cliffhangers.**

**ClearwingYuta: Sorry if it was hard to spot him, I tried to find a good place to fit him into.**

**Noob6: 8 feet.**

**Ronmr: Ain't gonna be nothing left of him.**

**Aldanias: He was gonna say it sometime.**

**Kolomte`49: Glad to meet another Killing Bites fan and I have a lot planned for this story!**

**LoserKing: Aw, give it a chance!**

**Raximus: Medium rare or well done?**

**Inuyasha-Loves-Hanyou-Kagome: Yeah, I agree. **

**The Hulk and Killing Bites belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hulk vs Leo

"This soul should fly from me and I be changed into some brutish beast."

-Marlowe, Doctor Faustus

TOCHIGI OUTSKIRTS-JUNKYARD

_**THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Yugo was nearly knocked off his feet when the monster, apparently calling itself "Hulk", shook the ground he stood on with its fists. He stared at the monster, confused and deeply disturbed. What the hell was this thing? It looked way too human to be a Therianthrope.

"I don't know who or what you are but you must have a death wish to interrupt a Killing Bites match!" Leo said angrily at he pointed at Hulk.

"**LION MAN TRY TO KILL HULK! **_**HULK CRUSH LION MAN INTO DUST**_**!" **

"What are you talking about?!" Leo impatiently demanded, somewhat disgusted by this thing's caveman speak. But then Yugo noticed something oddly…familiar about this creature. Looking at its face and pants, Yugo instantly recognized who it was! It was the same whelp who insulted him!

"Wha?! You? That can't be! You should be dead-"

The Hulk suddenly sprang forth towards Yugo and grabbed him by the throat! He gaggd as his air was cut off in an instant, the beast bringing Yugo down a little so it could stare into his eyes.

"**HULK NOT DEAD.**_** HULK MAD!"**_

_(Sammy Hagar-Heavy Metal 1981)_

_THWOCK_

The Hulk punched Yugo across the face with the force of a train! The Hybrid's world was spinning before his eyes as he slammed into a wall of junk, most of it crumpling from the impact. The Hulk stampeded towards him and Yugo dodged out of the way just as it put its fist through the junk.

Yugo let out a hiss of contempt, now having a good excuse to behead this freak.

Yugo rushed forward and slashed the Hulk across its side, drawing green-colored blood. The Hulk angrily swung his fist at Yugo who dodged it and followed up with another slash across it's chest but the Hulk suddenly grabbed him by his mane and slammed him face first into the ground! The Hulk punted Yugo halfway across the junkyard like a football where he impacted into a disassembled car. Yugo saw the Hulk leap into the air and barely managed to get out of the way before he slammed into the car with the force of a rocket.

Yugo slashed hulk across the back of its legs, causing it to fall to its knees. Yugo got behind it and leapt towards to deal a critical blow but the Hulk swiftly reared its head back, smashing the back of its skull against Yugo's face! The Hulk grabbed Yugo and socked him across the face, knocking out some of his teeth. He then scratched the Hulk's face, leaving lesions across his mug. As the monster gripped its face in pain, the Yugo lunged towards it's neck and sunk his fangs into his throat!

Snarling in rage rather than pain, the Hulk grabbed Yugo by the arm and bit down on it hard enough to nearly break the his arm! Yugo stopped gnawing on the Hulk's throat and yelled in pain just as the beast punched him away. The two combatants glared at each other, each of them baring their teeth in fury.

"_**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"**_

"_**GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGHHH!"**_

They charged at each other and launched into a flurry of claws and fists! Yugo angrily grit his teeth as he continued to slash away at the Hulk as the beast pounded away at him. He was starting to become increasingly frustrated since the monster looked like it was flat out ignoring the wounds he was inflicting upon it. Not only that, but each hit from the beast was immensely powerful and threatened to shatter his bones.

The Hulk swung another fist at him but Yugo leapt over him and raked his claws down the length of its back! The Hulk roared in pain as Yugo stabbed him over and over again into his back as he latched onto its hide. Growling, the green monster jumped up and landed on its back, flattening Yugo! Then the Hulk started slamming his elbows into Yugo's sides, finally dislodging him off of it's back. The Hulk instantly got back up and swung his fist down onto Yugo's chest!

_KRUNNCH_

Two ribs gone. Not broken. _Gone._

"Arrgh! Damn it!" Hitomi Uzaki hissed as she popped her dislocated thumb back into place. This whole evening had gone completely tits up. It was supposed to be a simple: walk to her Killing Bites match where she could fight the legendary Brute Leo but then she got kidnapped. And then someone tried to rescue her but she wasn't exactly the patient type so she took care of the thugs herself. Then it devolved into a bumpy ride which ended with the van slamming into a light post and launched her straight out the front windshield. Hitomi was sent careening into a deep ravine where she smashed against a rock and was knocked out cold for a whole minute.

When she recovered, she had to climb out of the ravine while shaking off the concussion she received. She finally made it out and was no longer seeing double; having found herself at the entrance to the junkyard. She hoped that she wasn't late for her match-

_CRAAAAAASSH_

A dismantled automobile suddenly fell out of the sky and smashed the front portion of the van! Another vehicle, this time a truck, almost fell on top of Hitomi who managed to doge out of the way! She blinked in confounded surprise until a sudden, ear-splitting noise assaulted her eardrums.

"_**RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

She whipped around to see a mountain of junk topple over, followed by more roaring and rumbling impacts that shook the junkyard; clouds of dust and debris kicking up at certain intervals.

"…the fuck?"

_FWACK_

The Hulk backhanded Yugo then followed up with an uppercut, an overhead bash to his skull, then a swift right hook that sent him skidding along the dirt. Yugo wearily got up as it sauntered towards him. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that he could be losing this badly to this…_whatever_ the hell it was. It was an insult to his pride and his status as the strongest Brute. His roared furiously as he began to transform into his Full Hybrid form!

Yugo's muscles began to bulge as he bulked out considerably, his fur and mane becoming calloused and unkempt. He now had hind legs while his claws had grown sharper and longer. His eyes were as red as blood and he was itching for murder.

"Damn you! DAMN YOOOOOOOOU! I AM LEO! _THE KING OF ALL BRUTES! __**I CANNOT BE DEFEATED**_!"

The Hulk was completely undeterred and roared in defiance! _**"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!"**_

The two beasts charged at each other again, but this time Yugo was beginning to have the upper hand. He was hitting harder and his claws were cutting deeper, leaving deep gashes across the Hulk's body. Yugo hacked away at the Hulk as more of its green blood splashed against the ground and then swung both his claws across its chest!

The Hulk stumbled backward, now sporting a nasty x-shaped claw mark and bleeding profusely. Yugo slashed him down across his shoulder the then an upwards slash that sent the Hulk flying over and junk pile and into another section of the junkyard. Normally, anyone would've been dead by now. But the Hulk slowly began to get up, this time it was a thousand times angrier and rage surged through his veins.

Spotting a relatively intact car in front of it, The Hulk lumbered towards it and began viciously smashing it. Yugo eventually came upon to where the Hulk landed and watched him fiddling with the remains of a car. Smiling insidiously, Yugo got into a crouching position and pounced towards it; teeth and claws poised to rip him to shreds-

_**THRUUUNNNCCH**_

Yugo was punched across the face so fast and so hard that threw him straight into a truck! The dazed Therianthrope shook his head and saw, to his shock, that the Hulk had retrofitted two halves of the car onto his fists like makeshift _boxing gloves_!

"_**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!" **_The Hulk roared as he slammed his now metallic fists together! Rushing forward, the Hulk began to pepper Yugo with quick but powerful blows. Each hit was harder than the last, his strength further amplified by his bottomless fury and his steel gloves. Yugo was getting hammered and was unable to guard himself against the blows as they had become faster.

It was like the creature had gotten this sudden boost of power when the damage Yugo inflicted on it earlier could've easily finished it for good but it still kept coming back at him! Another blow to his face concussed him while a right hook to his abdomen floored him to the dirt.

_**WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM**_

The Hulk began to ruthlessly hammer Yugo into the ground like a jackhammer; the gauntlets breaking apart and embedding shards of metal into its opponent! After what felt like a full minute the gauntlets had completely broken apart and Yugo was almost halfway buried into the ground. Still clutching the car's engine, the Hulk grabbed Yugo by the neck, hoisted him up and smashed it across his face!

Yugo tumbled across the ground like a ragdoll, blood seeping from the metallic shrapnel jutting out of his skin. He shook as he sat up; nearly all the strength drained out of him from the beating he endured.

The Hulk slowly walked towards him with a look of passive anger on his face. The claw marks and gashes that decorated its body began to heal, leaving its body completely unscathed. Yugo was now flat out terrified. This wasn't a monster. It was some kind of _demon. _His instincts were telling him to flee but his pride wouldn't allow it.

In denial over his crushing defeat, Yugo dashed forward with his claws outstretched in one last attempted to kill it only for the Hulk to instantly grab his hands and crush his fingers like they were tiny chicken wings! Yugo howled in agony and the Hulk grabbed the sides of his head and head-butted him back to the ground. Fear completely overtook Yugo and he tried to crawl away from the invincible monster, no longer caring about his pride or the Killing Bites match.

But he unfortunately didn't get far as he felt the Hulk grab him by his mane!

"**LION MAN NOT KING. LION MAN WEAK!"**

The Hulk then grabbed Yugo's legs and hoisted him over his head while keeping an iron grip on his mane.

"_**HULK IS KING!"**_

_**KAAAACRRRAAAAAAACCCCCKKK**_

The Hulk slammed Yugo's back down upon its knee, snapping his spine like a pack of uncooked spaghetti! Yugo could only manage a pained squeal as he was suddenly tossed up into the air! As Yugo flew higher up, the Hulk grabbed a lamp post and yanked it straight out of its foundations and held it like it was a baseball bat. Yugo began to fall back down just as the Hulk tightly gripped the post and began to wind up…

_**THHRRROOOOOOOCCCCKKKKK**_

And the Hulk swung the lamp post into Yugo and sent him flying though several mountains of junk and finally impacted outside the junkyard into the woods. The dust cleared to reveal the now-human Yugo lying in a crater amongst the destroyed trees in a broken, paralyzed heap. The Hulk tossed away the lamp post and roared into the heavens, the whole area shaking from the sheer volume. Breathing deep ragged breaths, the Hulk eventually started to calm down and lumbered over to the other end of the junkyard where he ripped away the fence like it was paper.

He ventured out of the junkyard and then broke into a jog as he disappeared into the forest, the tree line rustling as he ran through it. The junkyard was left a decimated wreck, devoid of life. But it wasn't for long as Hitomi peered out of the corner of a ruined truck, having watched the battle from a safe, hidden distance.

The Honey Badger Therianthrope had no idea what the hell she just saw. That…creature just beat the living shit out of Brute Leo, the opponent she was supposed to fight, and barely looked winded. That and she couldn't stop quivering. Hitomi looked down at her hands and saw that they were sweating and shaking. She was scared. No! That couldn't be! She was a Honey Badger! The most fearless animal on the planet! But she couldn't stop her heart from thudding against her chest, nor could find the strength in her weak legs to stand up.

As much as she wanted to deny it, there was no point and she accepted the truth. For the first time in her entire life…Hitomi felt genuinely afraid. Afraid of the Hulk to be precise. But what was it? Where did it come from? And where the heck was that guy who tried to save her? Her ears picked up the sound of a jingling noise near the entrance of the junkyard. She recognized that noise as her cellphone ringing, which meant that Shidou was calling her about her fight.

Oh crap, _the fight!_

She sprinted back to the entrance and to the still-crushed van and saw her backpack thankfully unharmed, though still soaked in the blood of her would-be rapists. She zipped open her backpack and got out her cellphone.

"H-hello?"

"_Hitomi? Are you okay?"_

"Yes! I'm fine. S-something happened to the fight. L-L-Leo was beaten by something else a-a-and I d-didn't win, I'm so sorry I d-d-d-disappointed you I'm so sorry…" Hitomi stammered, nearly on the verge of tears.

"_Calm down, Hitomi. You're okay and that's all that matters. I'm glad you didn't fight that thing."_

Hitomi blinked in confusion, looking around her area. "Y-you saw?"

"_Yes. We saw everything, Hitomi."_

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Reiichi Shidou looked over to the row of monitors replaying the fight of Brute Leo against the green monster who called itself "Hulk". Standing next to him was his personal assistant, Shinozaki Mai. Mai was a tall, stunningly beautiful woman with blue eyes, dark purple hair tied into a ponytail, full-rim glasses and wore a dark-colored business suit with a red tie. She had a look of pure astonishment like she was having a hard time believing something like the Hulk could actually exsist.

Sitting in front of the monitors was the President of the Mitsukado Zaibatsu, Yozan Mitsukado. He was an old man in his 90's with a large beard and bald head. He too was just as shocked as Mai. Shidou looked towards the window to a lavish ballroom-like area where dozens of guests looked on in stunned silence at a large monitor that showed the snarling visage of the Hulk.

"…We saw everything."

* * *

ANOTHER UKNOWN LOCATION

Sitting on a large, throne-like chair and shrouded in shadow, a lone figure silently watched the Hulk break the spine of his opponent. The figure's smile was as thin as a razorblade.

"And so it begins."

To be continued…

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!**

**Things are shaping up to be pretty wild now that the Hulk's shown who's the real boss in town! The Hulk will have its usual classic powers: regeneration, gets stronger every time it gets angrier and capable of using the environment to its advantage. I know the fight felt a little short but this is the Hulk we're talking about here! And in a world where there are no other Marvel heroes, its bound to be one-sided!**

**I really hated Yugo in both the manga and the anime so you guys can probably guess that it felt immensely satisfying to have him get his ass kicked and brought down a couple thousand pegs. And for those of you who are wondering, Yugo is now paralyzed from the waist down. Yup, no amount of medical science or training will do anything to fix that. **

**I know that some of you might think that having Hitomi be scared be OOC due to her being a fearless animal but here's the thing: the Hulk isn't an animal. It is **_**rage incarnate. A living, breathing monster. **_**That and I did say I was going to alter Hitomi a little but this is a good thing; trust me.**

**The rest of the series may take a slightly different route but will still follow canon. Somewhat.**

**Before I wrap this up, I am announcing that I will be going on a pretty long break from this due to some work I have to go back to on my stories. I'll do some chapters for Gun Sonata, maybe a oneshot I won't reveal yet and then FINALLY get back to writing Wrath of the Ultrabots.**

**But I hope this chapter will keep you guys busy! Ciao!**

**Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**


End file.
